


Assembled Solace

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Sex In A Cave, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Devola and Popola don’t have a room at the Resistance camp.





	Assembled Solace

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i've been meaning to write more devola/popola ever since it was announced they were gonna be in automata so here it finally fucking is

Devola and Popola don’t have a room at the Resistance camp.

Of course they don’t, because who would spare the defective twin models such a luxury? No, all that could be afforded to them was a couple of chairs, and they consider themselves lucky to get that much. They’re grateful, truly, to have a place where the surrounding androids at least tolerate their presence, but the cost is that there’s no such thing as privacy. At camp, everyone can keep tabs on them; everything they do is under the constant scrutiny of many watchful, distrusting eyes.

That’s why they have to do this here.

 _Here_ being the tucked away desert cavern that they currently have all to themselves, _this_ being how Devola straddles Popola against the rock wall and presses her lips upon her sister’s. This location isn’t exactly without risk either; there’s always the chance that a machine—or worse, a fellow android—may wander into the tunnel and stumble upon them. But they’ll take those chances over the near certainty that they’ll be discovered if they indulge themselves at camp.

They’ll take what they can get, even if that means they can only get it inside dark sewers or abandoned buildings or empty caves.

After Devola breaks the kiss, she quirks her lips upwards, her aqua eyes sparkling with delight. It’s a beautiful face, one that Devola only ever makes when they’re alone, and _oh_ , has Popola missed seeing it. They were on call repairing soldiers at the medical station for literal days straight before Anemone sent them out on this mission to gather materials—which they _are_ doing, honest, they’re just taking a break at the moment—and during that time, Devola only ever wore either an analytical expression or, when dealing with particularly belligerent allies, a pasted-on and unfailingly polite smile.

But now Devola is beaming, warm and genuine, and she pushes up the fabric of Popola’s outer cloak until the bottom hem is loosely crumpled against her ribs. “Help me out here, Sis?” Devola murmurs, and Popola is quick to oblige, undoing her own buckle and tugging her belt loose so that Devola can slip her hand down the front of her pants. Devola’s palm gently caresses her through her underwear, and Popola eagerly arches into the touch.

Practically on cue, Devola dives in to nuzzle at the column of Popola’s neck, nose brushing against just the right spot to make her giggle, lips suckling at just the right spot to make her moan. Popola slumps back even further into the wall, her circuitry fizzling beneath her skin, and though the stone at her back is hard and not particularly smooth, Devola’s chest pressed against hers is soft, pleasant—a perfect fit.

There remains some minor discomfort in being pinned against rock, as well as in the slight chance of sand grains getting jammed into a sensitive place Popola definitely doesn’t want them jammed into. But her sister is nothing but kind and careful—Devola does what she can to make this _good_ for Popola. She puts her fingers in her mouth to coat them with saliva, and once they’re as lubed and slick as they can get, she pulls down Popola’s panties to easily slide three digits inside her.

Devola knows her, knows exactly where to go, and those skilled fingers promptly curl and pump, brushing against her walls in just the right way to make Popola shudder and clench. Heat blooms deep in her belly, and the world hazes over—and for a moment, all the troubles, all the stress, all the cruelties of others that forced them to seek solace in this isolated cave…they fade into nothing. All Popola knows is the hand between her legs, the lips brushing over her skin, the wonderful embrace of her sister, her partner, the single most important person in the entire world.

“Oh, _Devola_ …” she whimpers, blissful and breathless, the name like sweet rapture on her lips. Devola, beautiful Devola, her one and only Devola.

Devola’s fingers rapidly quicken their thrusts, her thumb presses circles into Popola’s clit, and her lips flutter over her sister’s ear to whisper, “Come for me, Popola.”

Popola does, right then and there.

She hadn’t even realized just how tense she was until it all drains out of her. Release spills out in a heated spurt, and by the time Popola sees her orgasm to completion, her every muscle has gone slack. Her eyes droop as sheer exhaustion sets in, and her ambulatory systems stutter, her legs abruptly giving way beneath her.

“Woah, Sis!” Devola catches Popola as she slumps down the wall, her arm instantly curling around Popola’s waist and tugging her close to keep her steady. Popola struggles to regain her footing, but after some seconds of just hanging there limply, Devola starts lowering her to the ground and Popola lets her. With her sister’s help, Popola manages to get her pants back up to waist-level, and then Devola lays her down on the sand, guiding Popola’s head to rest in her own seated lap.

“You should get some rest,” Devola murmurs, and runs the fingers of the hand that’s not covered in sticky slime through Popola’s hair. “How about you take a nap? I’ll keep watch for you.”

Popola shakes her head, hands weakly but insistently reaching for her sister’s belt. “You haven’t had your turn yet, Devola.” Besides, androids don’t _need_ sleep, not really. They can feel fatigue, and they may operate less efficiently if they go too long without rest, but they’re not like the humans for whom sleep was crucial to survival. Popola isn’t about to drop dead if she forgoes a nap to instead give Devola her well-deserved share.

“You can make it up to me after,” Devola assures with a light shrug. “Worst comes to worst, I can take the edge off with a couple drinks when we get back to camp.”

Popola frowns up at her, because she knows full well that Devola’s been trying to cut back on the alcohol lately, and this is the only other form of release either of them really has. But then Devola gives her that damned smile again, that wry but effective turn of her lips that always makes Popola’s protests die on her tongue, and her voice is a hypnotizing melody when she says, “Just sleep, Sis. Please.”

Popola surrenders then, and with a defeated sigh, she wordlessly shifts to make herself more comfortable. She orders her systems to power down until her consciousness is just a low thrum, until all that registers is the feeling of a hand’s soothing touch atop her head and the cadence of a familiar old tune that Devola begins to hum. Laid out across the smooth sand and her sister’s warm lap, with her body slack and her desires satiated, Popola finally allows herself to relax.

Devola is right here with her. That’s all Popola will ever need.


End file.
